The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor, particularly a compressor for a refrigerator.
A compressor of this general type has a bearing element which forms a cylinder as well as sound-damping chambers and has a large outer surface. The thus-constructed bearing element is a relatively massive part which overlaps a large part of a winding of an electric motor. This is disadvantageous in that the cooling of the motor winding is not sufficient. Thereby heating of the cylinder especially by hot pressurized gases in a pressure sound-damping chamber is high so that the output and the service life of the compressor are reduced.